


Dreams

by fitzandjemma



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, here you go have a word fart, post 4x15
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 08:28:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9985340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fitzandjemma/pseuds/fitzandjemma
Summary: Leopold Fitz woke up sweating and afraid of something he couldn’t remember.





	

**Author's Note:**

> what's this??? my emotions mostly

In his dreams, there’s a girl.

He’s lying with her underneath their bedsheets. They’re both naked and it’s as comfortable as breathing. He’s turned towards her, speaking softly, faces close. Her hand rests next to his chest, her cold feet press against his ankles. He says something that makes her laugh and grins at the sound. The laughter brings them closer still, until they’re nose to nose. He takes the opportunity to kiss her nose, her eyelid, her cheek. The atmosphere cuddles around them, sweet and intimate.

Then all is black and she’s screaming, she’s screaming for help and he can’t get to her he can’t-

Leopold Fitz woke up sweating and afraid of something he couldn’t remember.

He wiped his forehead with the back of his hand and tried to slow his breathing. Placing his hand at his heart, he noticed its rapid beating. Closing his eyes, he considered whether he should get out of bed or try to get a few more hours sleep before the work day. Tonight’s dream had been more upsetting than they had been for weeks, though for the life of him he couldn’t remember it.

A face he cannot catch on to, lips that slip away, a voice he can’t hear. Christ, the stress really must be getting to him.

Hauling his legs out of bed, he reached for his watch on the bedside table. Checking the time, he fastened it on his wrist and stood up.

No use lying about, pondering dreams that meant nothing. If he got to the office now, he could make a head start on the day’s work. He headed for his walk-in wardrobe and banished the imaginary woman from his mind.

After all, she wasn’t real.

**Author's Note:**

> made the dream present tense-y to make it sound kinda vague. no, i don't know what i'm doing.


End file.
